User talk:Zantam03
Koei Wiki Compare this to our article. and how do we compete with this ? I thought they mainly focus on Koei games not 3K..... --Knightrez 08:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Isn't that your article? :-) : Ok, so they have a pretty long bio. So what? Their wiki is online MUCH longer than this one so it's only logical they have more than us. But why don't you compare the Yellow Turban Rebellion articles? They don't have historical info on it. Their infobox is very small and contains errors. They don't have articles on the Eunuch uprising/Yangcheng/Xiangyang/Black Mountain bandits/etc (because they're not playable events in Dynasty Warriors!) They really only focus on the games. We have historical bio's, they have game-related bio's with weapons and quotes from the games and that kinda stuff and a historical bio squeezed inbetween them (sometimes). : Also, I think it's easy to compete with their Three Kingdoms article. Theirs is very comprehensive. : Oh and if you spot an error on their wikia (Ma Dai for example ;-)) don't tell them about it! :-) --Zantam03 09:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : lol, I Understand.now :-P --Knightrez 09:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Action potraits These action portraits are fantastic! How and where do you get these!? --Knightrez 11:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ye I know, they look awesome :-) They're from RTKXI and appear when the character scores a critical hit. I have more of them on my HDD. --Zantam03 11:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : There from RTKXI? So How do you get these? --Knightrez 11:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh no, unlike the screens from the scenes I didn't take these myself. I found them on the internet somewhere a long time ago, but I forgot where unfortunately :-(. Why don't you get RTKXI? It can be downloaded for free here. It's a fun game. ::Holy S**T :-O --Knightrez 11:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::lol what? --Zantam03 12:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't work .\_/ . --Knightrez 12:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It does, download the torrent, then get a program such as Bittorrent to leech the file from the torrent (a torrent is basically a gateway through which you can download the actual file from another computer). When you have downloaded it you can play it by downloading another program called DeamonTools. --Zantam03 12:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::thx --Knightrez 12:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I seen these portraits some where I'm pretty sure that it's from here right?Yukimurasanada 17:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's not where I got them from, but great find! Thanks --Zantam03 17:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I noticed a lot of them are editted or self-made, so watch out when uploading them here --Zantam03 17:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Your welcome and Ok I also found other links similiar to that. here they are:http://photo.163.com/dengwenjiangqq123/list/#aid=39736809&m=0&page=1 :::::one :::::two :::::three :::::And here are the portraits: :::::one :::::two :::::three :::::I don't know if this is from RO3K but here you go anyway: :::::one ::::::Thanks --Zantam03 17:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::welcome.Yukimurasanada 17:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Three Kingdoms Wiki looks like it is in excellent shape and I have added it to the spotlight list. I love your customized skin! -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you very much! This will really help this wiki :-) --Zantam03 09:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sun Li You know much about Sun Li? --Knightrez 04:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Ye, what do you want to know? --Zantam03 09:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Was he very famous? --Knightrez 09:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if he was 'famous', but he was much respected and an excellent scholar of local reputation, that grew when he entered Cao Cao's service. He later served Cao Pi and when Sima Yi seized power in 249 Li became an Excellency. --Zantam03 09:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Biography Whenever you write biographies, The sub- headers always have to be capitalized, for example, the Cao Cao article: Yellow Turban Rebellion And After and Campaign Against Dong Zhuo. Well maybe not all the articles have it, but keep in mind. --Knightrez 05:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Weren't you the one who removed capitals? :-) --Zantam03 09:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I removed it. The articles like Campaign Against Dong Zhuo was moved to Campaign against Dong Zhuo, so.... --Knightrez 09:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I mean when I wrote headers i capitals, you editted them and removed some capitals, I remember you did this on the DZ bio. But nvm. I'm not sure if words like 'on' or 'of' or 'and' should be written in capitals though. --Zantam03 09:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Delete What did you delete? Theres 282 articles instead of 283! --Knightrez 11:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Cheng Gongying's page. I was told he was fictional, but he wasn't. His real name was Chenggong Ying. --Zantam03 12:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Multible Uploads Do you know how to get Multible Uploads on the sidebar. I think it would help more on uploading images quicker and faster. P.S. don't know what mean? --Knightrez 12:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : No I don't know --Zantam03 10:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, right here. Notice near the sidebar it has a multiple upload button, click it and you can upload a thousand times faster :-) --Knightrez 10:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Ye that's nice, but not really needed I think. I don't think there are so many pictures that we need to mass-upload, except for the portraits maybe, but that's only one thing. --Zantam03 11:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Redirect pages If you have redirect pages you don't want You can delete it. Go to the redirect page and just delete it. The reason why I'm saying this is, Redirect pages we don''t need Like: Campaign Against Dong Zhuo and Battle against the Black Mountain Bandits. These redirect pages are useless delete them. because theve been move because of word mistakes --Knightrez 12:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC)'' : Yea I know how to delete them... I guess they don't really serve a purpose anymore so I'll remove them. --Zantam03 10:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal fighter I'm starting to revert vandalism on the Koei Wiki (so why not here?). For now on I am the vandal fighter of this wiki (since Ive been giving rollback rights). When ever there's vandalism contact me or I'll find it myself. --Knightrez 13:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You should list like: *If you have suggestion or tips contact wiki's admin: Zantam03. *If you spot vandalism, immediately contact wiki's vandal fighter: Knightrez. ::You also contribute to the Koei Wiki? --Zantam03 18:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::- Yeah, kind of. Aren't you gonna answer any of my questions? --Knightrez 05:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors Strike force I have just downloaded the fankit of DWSF do you mind if upload some pics about: *DWSF Cards *DWSG Wallpaper *DWSF awakening artwork :What's it like? --Zantam03 16:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the link.Yukimurasanada 16:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I don't think we really need any of these. --Zantam03 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Uploads I figured it out how to add Multiple Uploads and more then that. If you want an extension on your sidebar, ask me. --Knightrez 09:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean with "more than that"? --Zantam03 11:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : - Check here. See the sidebar has more. --Knightrez 11:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I know, but most of it is not really needed. I don't see anything that people might be interested in, to be honest. And does the multiple upload thing work well? Like, does it still give a warning when you're about to upload a file that's already been uploaded once? --Zantam03 19:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Shi Xie In light of your last message on my Talk Page I am replying to you on your own. Yes I think the article is finished now. I left the stub tag on there just in case I wanted to add something or someone else wanted too. Since that does not appear to be the case I am going to take the stub tag off now.Shogun144 16:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Link Ive been busy working on this wiki. There are no visitors there, but on Automobile Wiki, I have contributors, because of your link on the main page. Could you please add this to the link? thx --Knightrez 10:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Chronicles You have Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms mate? Where'd ya get it man? It's out of print! --3KingdomsMaster 10:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ye I have PDF files of it. It is indeed very rare. Hit me up on MSN and I'll send em ;-) --Zantam03 18:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Main Page The Main Page on Automobile Wiki has been updated. What do you think? I also have a problem, How can I get rid of contents on the main page? could you help? --Knightrez 08:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks really nice, where did you get it from? And the table of contents can be removed with --Zantam03 10:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::-Thanks man! I got it from one of the wikis I contribute to. Ridge Racer Wiki . --Knightrez 10:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I fixed it. It looks even better! :-) --Knightrez 10:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion You think the main page could take an update? --Knightrez 10:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ye probably, it looks too crowded now. --Zantam03 11:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Upload Remember you said the Multiple Uploads will maybe upload duplicate files? I tried and it didn't. It shows you a warning for duplicate files. --Knightrez 14:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, well maybe it can be of some use then. What's the wikicode for it? --Zantam03 20:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC)